Underground
by Daydreamer and Nighthinker
Summary: "Confía en mí cuando digo que las personas pueden sentir amor cuando la mayor parte de su corazón están consumidos por la oscuridad." Miré a Baltor, aún de pie ahí.-"No lo mates, lo lamentarás." Temporada 4. Bloom recibe un consejo de un inesperado conocido acerca del destino de cierto hechicero. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA POR EMBERFIRE411


_Disclaimer: Winx no me pertenece ni la historia. Esta es una traducción autorizada de Emberfire411 y la tercera parte de The Bowie Trilogy siendo precedida por "As the World Falls Down" y "Magic Dance"; ya publicadas en este perfil. Esto es todo por mi parte, espero lo disfruten._

* * *

 **UNDERGROUND**

La Dimensión Omega no era distinta al infierno helado que había visitado años atrás. La única diferencia eran las personas que estaban ahí, Morgana y sus hadas (quiénes finalmente estaban de nuestro lado) y Nébula y Layla, (las cuales no estaban de nuestro lado).

Y por supuesto, el tercer pequeño problema.

-Roxy, ven conmigo- grité sobre mi hombro, tomando el camino en una pequeña caverna.- Necesitamos apresurarnos si queremos encontrarles antes que Nébula lo haga.

-Bloom…- empezó Flora girando a ver al grupo del que ahora formábamos parte.

-No hay tiempo- le respondí- Continúen por las cavernas principales. Enviaré a Roxy si los encontramos.

Esperaba alguna discusión pero para mi sorpresa Morgana apoyó mi decisión.- Ella tiene razón, si Nébula los encuentra antes la situación podría tornarse bastante fea. - Morgana me observó.- mantén a mi hija a salvo.

-Lo haré.

Antes de que alguien más pudiese decir algo más, volé a través de la cueva. Sentí a Roxy seguirme a toda marcha, desesperada por alcanzarme. -¡Bloom!- gritó, una mezcla de pánico y confusión en su voz.

Llamas salían de mis dedos, y mis ojos estaban por volverse rojos. Estaba furiosa, mucho más furiosa de que lo jamás había estado. Lo sabía, sabía que confiar en Ogron cada minuto no había sido nada menos que problemas. Pero no. Lo dejé pasar. Mi duda se desvaneció el momento en el que supe que había algo entre ellos dos. Por un momento pensé que había una oportunidad.

La oportunidad que yo no había tenido de amar y ser amada por alguien más. Quería que Roxy tuviese la oportunidad que yo no había tenido con Baltor.

Y mira lo que había conseguido.

-¡Bloom! ¡Detente! Por favor.

Abruptamente, mis alas se detuvieron. Giré mi rostro hacia Roxy, la cual casi se impacta conmigo.- Tu _novio_ debe tener la explicación más maravillosa par esto.

Las mejillas de Roxy palidecieron- Ogron no….

-¿Ogron no haría qué? ¿Sabes? Roxy, es su culpa que Nabu esté muerto.

Ella abrió su boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella.- Debe haber alguna razón por la cual esté actuando así.

-No tengo tiempo para razones, la mitad de las personas en esta caverna quieren su cabeza en un plato. Si trata de atacarme, esto no terminará bien.

Aún fuera de mi punto ciego, alcancé a notar como los ojos de Roxy se abrían como platos.- ¿Lo matarás?

Mi furia hizo mella en su rostro.- No si no tengo que hacerlo.

Roxy parecía querer decirme algo pero salí volando antes de que lo hiciera. Escuché un sonido irritado apenas ella me siguió- Sé que estás enojada con él…

-¿Lo estás defendiendo?- le pregunté atónita.- ¿Después de que le viste asesinar a Nabu? Dios, sabía que esto sería una mala idea. Nunca debí estar de acuerdo contigo; tenía que haber visto que esto era una mentira.

-¿Cómo sabes que está mintiendo?- Roxy exclamó detrás de mí. Era la primera vez que escuchaba tanta ira provenir de ella.

-¡Porque así es como funciona esto, Roxy! Ellos te manipulan para que tú creas que les importas y cuando menos lo esperas, ellos cambian la jugada. Eso fue lo que Ogron hizo y si no les detenemos esto se pondrá mucho peor.- la muerte de Nabu aún estaba fresca en mis recuerdos pero otros más aparecieron: como Layla se quedaba ciega en Andros, pensar que habíamos perdido a Tecna por semanas y por años había perdido a mis padres biológicos…-¡No dejaré que lo que me pasó a mí te pase a ti, Roxy!

-¡Eso no es justo y tú lo sabes!- gritó hacia ella.

-Esto no es acerca de justicia Roxy. ¡Esto se trata de mantenerte a salvo!

-¡Ogron no es Baltor!

Entramos directamente en una caverna de al menos cien pies de profundidad. Hielo rodeaba las paredes y estalagmitas se levantaban desde el suelo. Más lejano había una entrada a otra caverna un poco más profunda; con la mirada busqué algo que estuviese fuera de lo ordinario.-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Baltor- respondí.

-Estás asustada porque lo que pasó entre ustedes nos sucederá a nosotros.

-Sin contar los encuentros, ¡es exactamente lo mismo!

-¡Baltor y Ogron son dos personas totalmente diferentes! Sé que él te lastimó y créeme que me siento bastante mal justo ahora. No te estoy pidiendo que ignores lo que hizo. Te estoy pidiendo ayuda para averiguar _por qué_ lo hizo.

-Roxy, tú necesitas…- me detuve apenas escuché un sonido similar al del hielo rompiéndose y a través de la caverna tres figuras aparecieron: Gantlos, Anagan y Ogron. Por un momento vi un destello de pánico en su rostro; giré mi rostro justo para ver como Anagan lanzaba una masa de energía por el aire, Gantlos lo secundó y ambas masas de energía colisionaron en una sola directa hacia nosotras.

-¡Roxy abajo!- la protegí cerca de mí y desplegué un escudo alrededor de nosotras. Tenía la ciega esperanza de poder hacer algo pero este no fue lo suficientemente fuerte y lo atravesó.

-¡No!- escuché el grito de Ogron y sentí como la masa de energía nos atravesara. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido y de repente el mundo se tornó negro.

O.O.O

-Vaya, parece que has hecho un interesante grupo de amigos en el tiempo que estuve fuera.

La parte trasera de mi cabeza punzaba constantemente pero ligeramente escuchaba una voz sarcástica. Me las arreglé para abrir mis ojos, parpadeando para despejar las astillas de hielo de mis pestañas. Lo primero que noté fue que parte de mi cuerpo estaba parcialmente encerrado en un bloque de hielo, como el resto de los prisioneros. Mis manos y la parte inferior de mi cuerpo estaban completamente congeladas mientras mi espalda se apoyaba en una estalagmita. Por instinto, empecé a crear llamas en mis manos para derretir el hielo y liberarme de mi prisión.

-Ahora, pareces estar mejor.

Giré mi cabeza. Había un hombre sentado sobre un bloque de hielo a algunos pies de distancia de mí. Su largo cabello rubio rojizo colgaba sobre un hombro, luciendo exactamente como en los sueños que había estado teniendo a lo largo de los meses pasados. Sus ojos dorados se fijaron en mí, brillando con malicia. Traté de calmarme pero no podía respirar aunque el aire helado llenaba mis pulmones y despertando.

Baltor sonrió.- Hola, cariño.

Estuve quieta por unos momentos hasta acercarnos un poco. Nada había cambiado en él. Todo era lo mismo desde las botas hasta los guantes oscuros en sus manos. Hubo un corto segundo en el cual me alivió que alguna manera él había _sobrevivido_ pero entonces recordé los sueños en la cueva y mi estómago golpeó de nuevo.- No eres real.

\- Eso es divertido. Yo me siento perfectamente…

-No- le corté.- No tengo tiempo para esto. Sólo eres parte de mi imaginación. Cómo en el test de Sybilla.- él levantó una ceja ante el comentario pero no le presté atención, empezando a observar alrededor.- ¿Dónde está Roxy?

-¿La chica de cabello rosado?- Baltor giró su cabeza hacia la derecha y seguí el movimiento hacia el otro lado de la caverna cerca del inmenso abismo. Podía ver claramente a Roxy de pie cerca del borde, anillos de magia alrededor de ella y parecían estar drenando su forma de hada. Gantlos y Anagan estaban a algunos pies de ellos, fácilmente podrían estar colgando hacia su muerte. De hecho la única persona que estaba a salvo de caer por el borde era Ogron, quien veía a Roxy con una expresión de miedo lamentable.- Ella está teniendo algunos problemas.

Los observé por otro momento.- No se están moviendo.

-Nada lo hace.

-Entonces esto es un sueño.

La mueca del rostro de Baltor se desvaneció.- Por el bien de evitar discusiones, lo diremos. Tú estás escuchándome.

No respondí.

-Por supuesto que yo podría haber desviado tu poder para ponerlos en un estado de animación suspendida; nuestros poderes combinados podrían haber sido algo digno de ver. Mis ojos se entrecerraron y Baltor los siguió.- Bien, si esto supuestamente no es real. Sigue la pregunta flotando, Bloom; ¿por qué estoy aquí?

Mi mirada regresó a Ogron y Roxy.- ¿Debería suponer que Gantlos y Anagan están esperando a Ogron para matar a Roxy?

-Podrías estar en lo correcto. Sus amigos parecen estar empezando a impacientarse.

Me giré hacia él.- Él no quiere matarla, ¿cierto?

-Podría estar de acuerdo en base a lo que vi. Interesante dilema, considerando que él debería hacerlo.

Sin importar si fuese Baltor real o no, rodé los ojos.- Ellos están enamorados, idiota.

Levantó una ceja.- ¿Lo están? Eso complica un poco las cosas.

Miré de regreso a Roxy. Sus ojos reflejaban dolor.-Dios, ¿por qué le dije que esto era una buena idea?

Soltó un chasquido.-Tú, cariño, eres la persona que menos debería hablar en este asunto.

-¡Quería que ella tuviese la oportunidad de algo que yo no tuve!- exclamé observando a Baltor ferozmente. -Pensé que Ogron sería algo más que un patético villano, y mejor de lo que tú fuiste. No quería sacrificar su felicidad solo porque las chicas deseaban verla en Alfea como el resto de las hadas en el mundo. No cuando él la veía…- las palabras se atoraron en la garganta, pero no necesitaban ser dichas. _De la misma manera que tú me veías_.

Como lo había imaginado, eso borró la sonrisa de su rostro.- Pudiste haberme dicho.- dijo después de un momento.

Reí amargamente.- ¿Y qué? ¿Podríamos haber escapado juntos? ¿Habrías dejado todo por mí?

-Ahora no tengo nada.- respondió.

-También eres un sueño.- Baltor abrió la boca como si estuviese a punto de gritarme pero me giré- y el de ella es una pesadilla. Y planeo terminarla.

Él rió.- Parece que la única manera que conoces de terminar una relación es matar a una de las dos personas.

Cerré los ojos.- Ese es el plan.

Parpadeó.- Bloom.

-No hay nada bueno dentro de él. Mató a Nabu, casi mata a Morgana. No dejaré que nadie muera si puedo evitarlo, especialmente si se trata de Roxy. No… no hay manera de que él pueda amarle.

Perduró el silencio por unos momentos.- Confía en mí cuando digo que las personas pueden sentir amor cuando la mayor parte de su corazón están consumidos por la oscuridad.

Tragué el nudo en mi garganta.

-Si nada de lo que tú dijiste era cierto, ¿cómo sabes que matarlo no es lo correcto?

Me causó gracia.- ¿Jugando con mi conciencia?

-Según tú no soy ni siquiera real. Lo cual es una pérdida de mi valioso tiempo.

-¡Entonces vete!

-Ese es el plan. -la sonrisa torcida regresó, se puso de pie y sacudió las partículas de hielo de su abrigo. Golpeó algo con su pie y observé en el suelo una placa con un nombre grabado. Mis ojos se abrieron, conocía el lenguaje que usaban en la dimensión Omega y leído suficientes libros de historia para reconocer el nombre de Baltor en ella.- Pero antes déjame ayudarte con eso.

Chasqueó los dedos y el hielo a mi alrededor empezó a derretirse. Sorprendida, usé mi propia magia hasta que no quedó más que una delgada capa en mis botas. Miré a Baltor, aún de pie ahí.-No lo mates, lo lamentarás.

Bufé.- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¿Qué pasaría si justo ahí estuviésemos y hubieses una mujer tratando de asesinarme?- no respondí pero en mi pecho tuve una sensación dolorosa, el sonrió.- Él no está muerto. ¿Lo sabes?

-Ophir, Nabu… cual sea su nombre no está muerto. No técnicamente.

Con eso él empezó a desvanecerse. Le observé antes de que el viento me obligase a cubrir mi rostro. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con un Ogron aparentemente descongelado. Su mandíbula estaba abierta ligeramente, y cuando giré a ver el lugar en el cual solía estar Baltor, un pequeño remolino de copos de nieve se formó y al desaparecer el lugar estaba vacío pero en el suelo se encontraba la placa con el nombre de Baltor.

-¡¿Qué estás esperando Ogron?! Hazlo antes de que yo lo hago- giré cuando Gantlos empezó a gritar. Los ojos de Ogron estaban en mí y pude ver un atisbo de lo que sea que hubiese hablado con él. Finalmente Gantlos y Anagan voltearon en la dirección de Ogron estaba. Roxy los siguió.

Sabía que sólo tenía algunos momentos para hacer algo. Lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.- ¿Nabu está muerto?- grité- ¿podría el abismo ser suficiente para matar a alguien?

Ogron parecía sorprendido. Observó a los hechiceros y su mirada regresó a mí.- Es suficiente para drenar el poder de un hombre por años. Pero Morgana te dijo la verdad, él no está muerto.

Ese fue el momento definitivo. Rompí el hielo de mis pies y me elevé en el aire al mismo tiempo que formaba proyectiles de fuego en mis manos. Asentí hacia Ogron y supe que él me había entendido. Al mismo tiempo nuestra magia fluyó, rojo y morado combinándolos en un material parecido al hielo de color oscuro.

Golpeando directamente a Anagan y Gantlos.

Observé a Anagan tratando de abrirse paso a través del hielo pero fue demasiado tarde. Los había atrapado en cuestión de segundos dejando nada más que estatuas de hielo. Un segundo golpe de mi magia creó una segunda capa de protección. Ogron golpeó el suelo con su pie creando una grieta sobre el hielo entre ellos, un segundo después ellos se balancearon hacia el abismo, cayendo silenciosamente en las cavernas.

-Roxy, ¿estás bien?- después de un segundo que la liberé de sus ataduras mágicas, su forma de hada parecía estarse desvaneciendo.

Ella asintió hacia mí entonces se giró y corrió hacia Ogron. Él apresuró sus pasos y enredó los brazos alrededor de ella sosteniéndola firme contra su pecho. Le observé alternar entre susurrarle al oído y besar su frente, mejillas, cualquier lugar que estuviesen al alcance de sus labios. Sus hombros se sacudían con leves sollozos aferrándose con sus dedos a su ropa. Roxy levantó su cabeza y cuando lo hizo Ogron inclinó su rostro y le besó en los labios.

Lentamente regresé al suelo, la nieve crujía bajo mis pies. La placa seguía en el suelo pero la nieve empezaba a cubrirla. Instintivamente la cogí, limpiando el hielo de ésta antes de leer el nombre. No había cambiado. Observé cerca de mí una plataforma de hielo y pasé la mano sobre la superficie.

Quizás había sido mi imaginación pero se encontraba tibia.

O.O.O

La última noche de presentaciones en el Fruity Music Bar había sido una locura. Entre el show final de las Winx, la aparición de Faragonda y las despedidas que se habían pronunciado; era apenas media noche cuando bajamos del escenario.

-Sabes, realmente extrañaré esto.- dijo Stella mientras dejaba su guitarra en el escenario.

-Habla por ti misma- Musa sonrió- ya estoy escribiendo las canciones para nuestro tour de regreso.

Reímos y pronto los chicos estaban charlando. Sky se acercó a mí pero no intentó besarme o coger mi mano. Instintivamente me pregunté si Roxy le había dicho algo. O quizás él lo había adivinado por sí solo. - Apesta que su última noche aquí estén trabajando.- dije sonriendo levemente.

La devolvió.- Es lo menos que podemos hacer. Será difícil volver a la vida en el palacio después de esto.

-No lo dirás en serio. ¿Cuándo partirán?

-A mediodía o en la mañana… supongo- ambos reímos- nos hemos despedido de todos incluso de tu insufrible ex.

-¡Yo también te quiero, Sky!- Andy gritó por encima de la multitud.

Resoplé, intentando (y fallando estrepitosamente) en no reír.- ¿Y Roxy?

-Y Roxy- Sky coincidió-hablando de ella, ¿le has visto?

-No… ¿por qué? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- mi corazón se detuvo por un momento antes de volver a latir frenéticamente.

-Ella lo estaba ocultando de nosotros.- Riven habló, su tono oscilaba entre la sorpresa y la molestia.

-¿Ocultando qué?- Tecna enarcó una ceja-¿Acerca de qué?

-No lo creerán.- Brandon se acercó- pero _su novio_ está aquí.

La mandíbula de Flora se abrió.- ¿Qué? ¡No!

-No importa el qué sino ¿quién?- Stella demandó.

-Un tipo castaño de la Zona Norte. Ha estado la mitad del verano alejado como un consejero de campamento.- Helia giró su cabeza y todos volteamos hacia el bar. Roxy hablaba con alguien, dándonos la espalda.

-¡Esto requiere investigación inmediata!-Stella se acomodó las mangas hacia arriba.

-Oh no, tú no irás- Layla la cogió del brazo- Lo que él necesita es una bienvenida amistosa, _no_ un interrogatorio. De _una_ persona.

-Iré- me ofrecí- Necesito una bebida.

-Tú eras la favorita de cualquier manera- Stella guiñó el ojo.- Necesitamos _todos_ los detalles.

-Como si no lo hiciera- dije. Le di a Sky un apretón amigable en el hombro y me dirigí hacia el bar. Roxy me observó acercándome, sonrió y me saludó. El hombre que le acompañaba giró alrededor de ella, dejando su bebida en la barra.

-Estoy impresionada.- respondí mientras lo veía.- El hechizo glamour realmente te funciona.

Ogron gruñó, enredando la mano libre alrededor de la cintura de Roxy para acercarla.- Sólo dime que no luzco como esos ridículos surfistas y sobreviviré.

Le observé desde el largo cabello castaño (peinado en una coleta en la base de su cuello), playera azul oscuro, vaqueros negros y sandalias.- No está mal. Has logrado seguir pareciendo un completo idiota.

Él sonrió.- Estoy feliz de que pueda impresionarte.

-Estoy segura de que es un punto considerable en tu lista.- tomé un sorbo de mi bebida.- Entonces… ¿cuál es el plan? Supongo que no irás a Alfea.

Roxy sacudió la cabeza.- No. No aún. Me tomaré el resto del verano libre. Viajaré por el mundo, y quizás entrenaré para manejar mejor mis poderes. Los rumores dicen que he encontrado un excelente tutor.

Ogron chasqueó la lengua y besó su sien.

Mis labios se curvaron.- ¿Tus padres saben?

-Klaus sabe. Él… bueno, está manteniendo sus opiniones para sí mismo, lo cual aprecio. Dijo a Morgana que saldré en un viaje escolar por el resto del verano. Si alguien pregunta, lo he estado planeando desde antes de conocerte.

-Probablemente sea lo mejor.

-Pensamos lo mismo- Roxy sonrió- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Algún gran plan?

-Empacar, supongo. Faragonda nos quiere de regreso en Alfea para el inicio de curso. Antes de eso no tenemos ningún plan. Layla puede que regrese a casa para la coronación de su primo como el siguiente Rey de Andros.

La sonrisa de Ogron se desvaneció ligeramente.- Desearía poder decirte que le pasó a Nabu. Pueden ser días antes de que despierte de nuevo. Puede que sean años.

Lentamente asentí.- No quisiste hacerlo.

-Eso tampoco me excusa.

-Lo sé. Pero el hecho de que él tiene una oportunidad… es algo por lo cual podemos esperar.

Ogron le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

Oculté mis manos en los bolsillos de mi vestido.- Bueno, no quiero retrasarlos en su tour mundial. Sólo vine a decir adiós. Roxy… gracias por tu ayuda. Nos hiciste mucho más fuerte.

Roxy sonrió y me abrazó.-Gracias a ti por darnos una oportunidad.

-Gracias a ti por escucharme.- Me giré a Ogron- Y tú. Si _alguna_ vez la lastimas, te asesinaré mientras estés dormido.

-No podría esperar menos- extendió su mano para estrechar la mía.- Gracias, Bloom.

-Fue un placer. ¡Ahora váyanse! Los chicos se las arreglarán con las mesas.

Me giré y empecé a caminar hacia el escenario, con mi corazón sintiéndose aún más pesado y ligero al mismo tiempo. A pesar de toda la locura, popularidad y las batallas por las que habíamos pasado los últimos meses, parecía que todo estaba en su sitio. Y esas batallas no eran casualidades; eso era certero. Pero al final terminó con una amenaza menos al universo y un buen amigo que había encontrado alguien a quien amar.

Quizá eso era todo lo que podía pedir.

-¡Bloom!- volteé a ver a mí alrededor. Roxy caminaba hacia mí, con una cerveza en mano.- Casi lo olvido, Andy y los chicos se ofrecieron a tocar el siguiente turno. No tienes que estar aquí de refuerzo esta noche.

-¿Libre de cantar? ¡Realmente es motivo para festejar!- sonreí.

Los labios de Roxy se curvaron.-Bueno, antes de que empieces a festejar. Necesito un favor.- Me tendió la cerveza.- Es para la mesa 16, el hombre es un cliente regular. ¿Podrías llevarla tú?

Alcé una ceja.- ¿Por qué no uno de los chicos o tus padres?

-Es noche de locos. Además, tuve una conversación muy interesante con él. Creo que puede agradarte

-... ¿Estás jugando a ser Cupido, Roxy?

Ella solo sonrió y caminó en dirección a Ogron- ¡Sólo tienes que verlo!

Agité mi cabeza, observé cómo se alejaba hacia la playa. El brazo de Ogron descansaba alrededor de sus hombros. Miré alrededor del bar, desde Sky limpiando mesas hasta Stella y las chicas en la pista de baile. Finalmente mis ojos encontraron la mesa a la Roxy me pidió que llevase la cerveza. Estaba oculta por un pilar y sólo podía ver una mano golpeando ligeramente la mesa cerca de un libro con cubierta de cuero marrón. Quién estuviese ahí parecía impaciente o nervioso. Por un momento me temí que Roxy le hubiese dicho que yo me encargaría de llevarle la bebida. Estaba segura de que a Sky o Brandon no le importaría hacerlo si yo no quisiera.

A pesar de ello. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

Tomé un destapador y me encaminé hacia la mesa.

* * *

Han sido un par de años alejadas de esta plataforma que me ha dado tanto amor por seguir sueños, chicas que ya han publicado sus libros y mis sinceras felicitaciones ya que no es fácil hacerlo; btw llevó intentándolo más de cuatro años y es algo que sigue en mis planes. Espero volver pronto.

Por el momento mis traducciones ya se han terminado, ha sido un placer traerles a ustedes el trabajo de Emberfire411; que en lo personal han sido de mis favoritos y los recomiendo altamente.

Besos, Daydreamer and Nighthinker

Pd. No hay continuación después de esta.


End file.
